Greg Heffley/Relationships
This is a page for Greg Heffley's realationships throughout the series. Rowley Jefferson: According to Greg,Rowley is more of a forced friend because Greg always says how Rowley is stupid,idotic and childish and why Greg doesn't wants to be friend with him,it was later revealed that when Rowley moved into the neigbourhood,he knocked at Greg's door and when Greg opened it,without even introducing himself or saying Hi he started saying jokes from a book his mother bought him,Greg felt a little bad for Rowley and took him under his wing.Greg also shows how much Rowley's parents are overprotective of him.Greg treats Rowley more of a slave by making him do all his work,carry his bag and give him piggy rides,be his campaign manager and when Rowley become the social chairperson in the Third Wheel,Greg thinks that he will boss over Rowley and tell him what to do.However in the movie Greg doesn't seems to do things like that to Rowley,treating him more of a best friend,but still keeps giving advices to Rowley.Rowley and Greg's relationship is quite strained as they keep fighting and breaking up,then after a while they recouncile their friendship. Rodrick Heffley: Greg has a very bad relationship with Rodrick because they keep fighting with each other and telling on each other. In Rodrick Rules, Greg had a very embarrasing secret, which was of him accidentally going into the ladies bathroom of Leisure Tower. Rodrick throughout the book kept on threatening Greg that he will spill it out if he provokes him or tells on him. Rodrick also threatens Greg to kill him and Greg also fears him and whenever Rodrick sees Greg in his room, he starts chasing him. Rodrick seemed to know that Greg had a crush on Holly Hills in The Last Straw because when they were in a hotel room, Rodrick lied to Greg by saying the Hills family is staying in a room next to their's, Greg fell for it and Rodrick pushed him out of the door and locked the door, Greg was also in his underwear making it worse for him. Rodrick and Greg are rarely seen getting together, however at the end of the Rodrick Rules film, Greg and Rodrick bond and end up etting along with each other Manny Heffley: Greg hates his younger brother,Manny alot because his parents always treat him like a prince and would give him everything he wants and when Greg and Rodrick where his age,the parents were more strict with them.His parents seem to spoil him too as they are never seen scolding him even once,in Cabin Fever,he killed all lights except for the one for his room throught electric panel,while his family were struggling,he was enjoying himself until Greg found that,his parents didn't scold him.He also seems to say lies and get away with it like when Greg was playing with Manny in new-years eve and found a little piece of thread and told Manny its a spider and he started pretending if he was making him eat it,just then Manny slapped Greg's hands and the thread went inside Manny's mouth and he Swallowed it too and he told his Mother,Greg told Susan everything,Susan got some small objects in front of Manny and told him to tell which one of them was the closest in size to the thing he ate,Manny got a orange from the freezer,Susan got steamed and sent Greg early to bed.In The Third Wheel he made up alot of Imaginary friends called Joey,Petey,Johnny Cheddar,Charles Tribble,The Other Charles Tribble and Danny,he would use them to escape uncomfortable situtations,like when he broke a plate,he blamed Johnny Cheddar,Susan thought Manny would get traumatized if she told Manny that his friends are fake and gave his imaginary friend a time-out and the time-out chair was a new re-cliner which Greg liked and he couldn't sit on it. Robert Jefferson (Rowley's dad): Greg and Robert seem to have a very bad history as Robert always thinks Greg is a bad influence for Rowley and he often tells Rowley to stay away from him,Greg describes him as a very protective parent as he doesn't even lets Rowley play a video game with a slightest bit of violence.and won't let Rowley ride scary rides in the boardwalk as seen in Dog Days. Susan Heffley: Greg actually hates Susan as she often embarrases Greg by calling him words like "sweetie" "sweetie pie" and "honey bunches".Susan always takes Manny side and she would not tell Manny that his imaginary friends are fake otherwise she thinks he will be "traumatized",Greg hates how his Mom never punish Manny and treats him like a prince and spoils him. Frank Heffley: Frank thinks that video-games are just a thing to keep Greg away from excersising and he would make Greg eat more and work-out and he also threatned him that he will send him to the military academy,Spag Union if he doesn't shape up in The Last Straw,Greg was also steamed after he stole his and Rodrick's snacks from the pantry. Patty: Greg has a very bad realtionship with Patty and she is also Greg's arch enemy.In the first book,when it was a state capital quiz,Greg was sitting right next to a map of USA with capitals written on it,however Patty reported it to the teacher and the teacher covered it up. Ben Fielders (online book): Ben Fielders was Greg's old best friend in the online book until he moved away.However he does return and Greg describes about how he and Ben used to have a popular comedy group which many people liked.When he returned,Greg asked him about a girl called Piper Matthews (the online counterpart of Holly Hills)Ben told him untrue things about her,Greg believed him as she was Ben's classmate.When Greg went to the roll-a-round,he saw Piper there,Greg was about to go there and ask her to go with him,but when couples skate came,she an Ben paired up,Greg found that Ben just told the untrue things to keep him away from her and that she is actaully Ben's girlfriend,Greg got mad and reported on Ben about a bad thing he and Ben did at the church school walls to the church. Holly Hills: Greg has no relationships with Holly in the book series,in the Last Straw Greg wanted to impress her because she was according to Greg the only girl in his class which he liked and didn't have a boyfriend.However when Greg went to roll-a-round,she called Greg "Fregley",this made Greg lose interest in her,in the same book Holly wrote in Greg's yearbook and used his real name and said he was OK.Greg was fine with that and started to get interest in her again,but Holly wrote in Rowley's yearbook that he is cute,this disappointed Greg. Category:Relationship